A Mother Knows
by KHLegacy
Summary: She knew something was wrong, so she set out to see her sons and see how things were for herself. However Tai's guilt and distance would make it difficult and Team Rocket's strangest Scheme yet, made it all the more harder! Takes place between Chapters 24 and 25 of Shadow Revolution DO NOT READ if your not at that point yet as Spoilers are within if you must read at your own risk!


_**Okay this takes place between Chapters 24 and 25 of Shadow Revolution I wish I had thought of this earlier T_T anyway…**_

* * *

_**WARNING SPOILERS FOR SHADOW REVOLUTION CHAPTERS 24-28 PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE PAST 24 at least!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up._

* * *

_**A Mother Knows**_

Delia sighed looking up into the sky, she was worried about Ash and Tai. Out there, fighting an evil organization in the most dangerous region, in the world! Ash assured her everything was fine they called in whenever they could but last night something was wrong….very wrong, Ash seemed upset but he wouldn't talk, and Tai didn't even come to the phone.

"Mimey!" she suddenly stated, standing up and packing a bag, quickly. "I'm going out. I should be back tomorrow night."

"Mime?" he asked,

"I'm going to check up on Ash and Tai, something's wrong I can feel it!" she stated, "She instantly, finished packing. Take care of the house, while I'm gone!" and with that, she left locking the door.

"MIME MR. MIME!" he stated feeling super empowered. "Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime!" he stated cleaning everything well and quickly!

Oak happily rode his bike down the road when he saw Delia rush out, and turned towards the Harbor. "Delia, why in such a rush?" he asked,

"Can't talk, going to the Orre region!" she stated as she raced down the road.

"THE ORRE- Delia wait!" he stated however he was too late even on his bike Delia managed to evade him.

"Now I know where, Ash and Tai get it from…." He hung his head.

**XD XD XD**

Meanwhile in Gateon Port, Ash was slumped against the wall. Tai was up stairs crying his heart out. "Tai, it's not your fault…Please don't be sad…" Ash muttered.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder nuzzling him, "Chaa." He muttered Ash smiled and petting him.

"Pikachu, do think if I had told him sooner, things would be different?" Ash muttered eyes made invisible by his visor.

"Chuuu." Pikachu replied unable to answer, honestly from a simple angle, yes they would be but in the end….maybe that wouldn't have stopped Tai, because of how he met Jasper, he believed him to be different.

"Hey Ash," Rosa muttered the boy looked up "Your Mom's, on the phone."

"Oh, okay." Ash replied standing up.

"Should I, tell Tai?" Rosa asked.

"No…don't bother." Ash muttered, "He won't talk to her anymore."

Tai was upstairs whimpering in his bed, he couldn't even bare it….

_Delia glared down on him, "You little monster! I took you in and this is how you repay me, by hurting my son?!" _

"_It was accident! I'm sorry!" Tai begged, "I couldn't control myself, I didn't even know-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Delia shrieked, "I never want to see your face again do you hear me?! You're nothing but a Monster! No one will ever love you! I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" _

_Tai shut his eyes crying. _"NO! I'M SORRY!" he yelled surging up in bed before realizing it was a bad dream, "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…." He whimpered lying back down.

"Raaaauuuu!" Rio called from the door.

"Rio Go away!" he shouted, Rio whimpered knocking at the door howling, Tai wouldn't let him in. whimpering Rio sat down. However he suddenly saw someone open the door.

"RIA!?" he asked in shock he couldn't believe who was here and who just entered the door. He watched as she sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Tai?"

Tai looked over he suddenly saw who was looking at him, "DELIA!" he shouted somehow rushing forward ramming his head in the ladder.

"AH! Tai!" she cried out as he desperately tried to pull his head out it wouldn't come, he was stuck.

"_**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPP!**_" he shrieked. Ash instantly rushed up with Max and Michael to the sound of Tai bawling his eyes out.

"Ash, go and get, Nurse Joy right, now!" Delia shouted.

"Mom?!" Ash stated surprised to see her.

"GO!" she shouted,

"YES MA'AM!" he stated, quickly obeying since she used, _the tone_.

"Tai its okay." She stated rubbing his back, making him quiet down but whimper, "There, there."

"_Sniff_…Mmmmmmnnggg!" Tai whimpered as Nurse Joy appeared with Ash a few seconds later.

"Uh oh." She stated simply she instantly turned to a nearby case. "I had these installed since it kept happening. Audino use Zen Headbutt!"

"AUDIINNO!" she shouted hitting a case that had said, "In case of ladder incident, break glass." Inside was a saw which she pulled out.

"Alright, we're going to have to cut, you lose." Joy replied.

"I DON'T WANNA SAW NEAR MY HEAD!" Tai shrieked,

"Tai, we don't have a choice." Ash replied sympathetically.

Tai's eyes swelled twice their size and looked like they were about to burst with tears for a second before he closed them and whimpered. Delia held his hand as Joy cut him loose.

"There we go, all done." Joy replied Tai sat up rubbing his neck and chin.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." He muttered keeping his head down.

"Tai, it's me." Delia stated but Tai merely turned away and covered himself in the bed. "Tai?"

"Ash, why won't he talk to me?" she asked, Ash hung his head.

"Come with me, we need to talk about this alone." Ash muttered, once they were alone he explained everything.

"WHAT?!" Delia yelled in shock.

"It was an accident he couldn't control himself, please don't be angry with him! It's Jasper's fault he killed that poor Helioptile. It upset Tai so much that he just….I don't know….snapped." Ash stated hanging his head. Delia just walked out leaving Ash very nervous, how, was she going to take this all he knew was that she now knew he had lied to her. Also Tai had hurt him he slumped down.

**XD XD XD**

Tai however wasn't about to face Delia so he quickly left, the Pokemon Center, only for Team Rocket to watch him go. "I don't know what's up with Twerp B, but I do know that Twerp's mom is here. And that gives me an idea…." She stated.

"Huh?" Meowth and James asked blinking.

"From what, we've seen Twerp B really loves her. In fact I know exactly how to reel him in no problem!" Jessie stated. "All I have to is dress up like Mama Twerp and lure him into our trap!"

Meowth and James looked stunned, "That's your plan!"

"Jessie, you know I say that yours is the most Devious mind on the planet. But, there's more to dressing up like her, you've got to _act_ like her!" James reasoned.

"Hello, supreme acting skills remember?!" Jessie snapped.

"We're well aware, but Jessie fact of the matter is…." James muttered, "I meant, you need to be motherly!"

"And you couldn't, modder a rock." Meowth finished.

"SAY'S WHO?!" Jessie half screamed at them. "You'll see that I can be motherly and then some." She then, dawned Delia's trade mark pink cashmere sweater, with her yellow sleevless top underneath, as well as her white shoes and purple skirt. "Well how do I look?"

"Like the twerp's mother…" Meowth and James sighed,

POP, "Wobb, Wobba, ffet!" he stated.

**XD XD XD**

Michael sighed his search for Cipher having come cold once again, "Man, you would think Cipher would've done something by now….I, don't understand it." He muttered staring up into the sky.

Eevee sighed and saw the Theater, she tugged on Michael's sleeve and went a ways towards it wagging her tail, "Vuii Veee!" she stated,

Michael smiled, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Eevee. But we don't have time for that stuff, right now."

"Viie." She muttered her ears drooping. She suddenly saw something rush past the Red head, "Vuuii Vaii!" she stated pointing Michael turned.

"Huh, Tai!" Michael shouted Tai turned and yelped.

"Rio run!" he stated,

"Rauuu!" he stated, racing away at Tai's heels.

"Tai wait!" Michael shouted racing after him. He was barely able to keep up with the boy as he entered the desert he had to desperately send an E-Mail to Rosa and Max. Unaware, that Delia, who had gone to find Tai and saw the whole thing.

Rosa, looked at her Transceiver and gasped! "Tai's run away!" she stated,

"WHAT?!" Ash stated standing up, "Mom! Wait, where's my mom?"

"She said, she went to find Tai, chances are she went after him." Max replied. Ash nodded,

**XD XD XD**

Tai was sitting against a rock formation crying, in the shade, thinking.

"_Ash let me in!" Tai demanded, _

"_GO AWAY!" Ash hollered from within his room._

"_Tai, you need to let Ash rest." Delia told him sternly._

"_But I want to see him," Tai stated._

"_I know; sweetie but he's very sick. And Ash doesn't want you to see him because he's contagious right now." _

"_Contagious?" Tai asked,_

"_That means if you're near him, you might get it too." Delia stated,_

"_Emphasis, on _might_!" Tai argued._

"_Ash isn't willing to take that chance. You get sicker than most people do in fact the last time you got sick you almost died." Delia stated,_

"_HUH!?" Tai stated unable to believe that but he sighed, giving in. "Ash, sorry. Please get better soon." All he heard was gagging and retching._

"_Oh dear…" Delia stated going in. Tai didn't think it was fair, he wanted to see Ash. He and Rio dejected went down stairs._

_He and Rio very bored just rolled the ball, back and forth to each other. "I miss Ash, do you miss Ash?" Tai asked, Rio grunted in confirmation._

"_Tai." He looked up to see Delia having just let in Brock, who had gone upstairs. The boy felt a twinge of jealousy he knew Ash was sick but it felt like he was the only one in the world that couldn't go see him anyway. "Why don't you, come with me to the Market?" _

_Tai nodded, "__**Beats hanging around here." **__He replied in his thoughts. When he got their the Market was interesting it was store devoted to food but it had a few other things like a book shelf, with a book titled The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time._

"_Hmmmm," Tai muttered looking at the back. "Delia I'm going to stay here for a bit if that's alright with you." _

"_That's fine dear, I shouldn't be long." Delia replied. Tai however wished she was. He had only just gotten to the part where the Hero Link, his Riolu and the Fairy Navi were swallowed by a large Shiny Wishcash named Jabu, Jabu. "Tai time to go." He stated he looked up with a slightly depressed look on his face he glanced down at the book._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I just got a part, where the hero is eaten by a Water Pokemon." Tai muttered._

_Delia smiled and placed her list in where Tai had it to mark it, "How about I buy it for you? You seem to like it a lot." _

"_Are you sure?" Tai asked._

"_Raauu!" Rio stated._

"_It's no trouble, trust me." She replied placing the book in her basket._

"_Thank you!" Tai stated, with a large smile._

_There was then a Memory of the first night since Tai was rescued. He woke up feeling sad and walked out into the living room. He just sat there. It seemed like forever, until he felt someone pull him into a hug._

"_Are you alright Tai? Why are you crying?" Delia asked,_

"_Crying?" Tai muttered, wiping his cheek it was wet he blinked and wiped his eyes, "Sorry I don't know why I'm doing it. I just woke up and I felt icky I guess, not physically but just emotionally. He stated getting drowsy as she rubbed his back._

**XD XD XD**

Tai whimpered and rubbed his eyes. "TAAIII!" Michael called from down below running up to the formation. "There you are! What's the matter, your mom came all this way to see you but you're completely shunning her!"

"I can't face her, not after what I did to Ash. She'll hate me for it, if she doesn't already and I don't blame her. I hate me too." Tai muttered tears falling as Rio sniffled at his trainer's self-loathing.

"Tai, that's ridiculous you're her son. She'll love you no matter what." Michael replied.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, what if Jovi suddenly joined Cipher? You hate Cipher more than the rest of us combined, would you still love her?" Tai asked.

"Of course I would!" Michael snapped. "But I'd be heartbroken. And I'd do everything in my power to get her back with us. You don't give up on, the people you love that's what my dad always told me."

Tai hung his head. "Oh you, hooo, Tai, Tai pooo!" said a voice the two perked and instantly turned to the voice, it was Delia? It looked like her anyway but something was very, very off.

"Delia?!" Tai stated blinked as he was grabbed into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh dear sweetums, you shouldn't worry mommy like that!" 'Delia' stated feigning worry.

"Can't…..breath…..at….all!" Tai choked out.

"Mrs. Ketchum ease up, he needs air!" Michael stated, 'Delia' blinked and let go, allowing Tai to take a huge gasp of air.

"Awww, you such a cute widdle ting!" 'Delia' stated pinching Tai's cheek. With a yelp he pushed her away.

James and Meowth poked their heads out from behind a nearby rock, the former hung his head. "Well…so much for acting, like her." James sighed.

"We don't see, Mama Twerp very often doh." Meowth pointed out.

POP "Wobbuffet."

"You're right things could be going worse. We must have faith in Jessie!" James agreed.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Of course, uh who are you?" she asked.

"Michael, we've talked at least a couple of times over the Phone." He replied.

"Oh, of course, silly, me" 'Delia' stated. "Must be the heat, could you uh, go somewhere, so me and Tai can speak alone?" she asked. Upon these words Tai hung his head.

"I don't think, he's in the mood for talking, right now." Michael replied sensing his friend's distress.

"Well, you see he doesn't have much of choice." 'Delia' replied grabbing Tai's arm roughly.

"Ow!" Tai whimpered pulling away. "What's with you, I know I screwed up but-"

"Oh deary," 'Delia cooed, "That's not what this is about." She stated, but Tai backed away.

"I don't want to go." Tai stated.

"Yes, you do!" 'Delia' snarled getting frustrated now. At this Jessie's Team Mates blanched.

"No I don't! Something's up with you and I don't like it!" Tai stated firmly, shadowing his former character.

"Well I say, you have to come with me!" 'Delia' shouted getting right in his face.

"Oh, hello!" called another voice. The two were broken out of their face off, to see a _Second Delia _appear oddly enough this one seemed a bit different, she was definitely friendlier but..."Oh my darling, Tai, you shouldn't run away like that!" she too gripped him in a hug poor Tai was face first into her chest.

"Uh, okay…." Michael blinked as Tai got free.

"Okay, who are you!?" Tai stated.

"Don't you recognize your own mother sweetie?" Delia 2 asked sweetly.

"Can, I see you for a sec?" the first Delia asked, pulling Delia 2 back.

"HIIEEE!" she squeaked as Tai and Michael looked bewildered.

"Mike, I'm scared." Tai stated promptly.

"Well, you're not the only one…" Michael replied honestly.

"Vuuuuiii." Eevee muttered nervously.

"Raaaaa." Rio cried in fear.

"What are you doing here!?" Jessie snarled.

"Your, acting skills don't cover motherly like, we warned you. It's falling apart at the seams!" James spat.

"Yeah, if he wasn't suspicious before, he is now thanks, to you galloping over here dressed like that!" Jessie snapped.

"Oh yes, the rising vicious temper, didn't give it away at all!" James stated with vicious sarcasm.

"Hellooo Taaai!" said a new voice, but they knew who it was.

"MEOWTH!" They stated together. they rushed out to find the feline dressed as Delia himself.

"You've gotten so tall Tai, Tai it feels like mommy's shrinking!" Delowth cooed but Tai wasn't buying it.

"Okay, I know you're _**not**_ Delia!" Tai stated before glaring up at the other two who were staring in horror. "YOU TWO!" he snapped.

The two instantly jumped out and landed on Delowth, "Don't listen to that bad cat sweetie, it's obvious, he's that Nasty Meowth from Team Rocket." Jessila

"And she's that nasty, girl from Team Rocket." Delia 2 stated.

"No, I'm not!" Jessila sang.

"Yes you are!" Delia 2 sang back,

"Not!" Jessila stated.

"Yes you are, because, your mother skills are like Thorns and knives, a simple analogy!" Delia 2 stated.

"Well, I'm about to Analogy, your whole head!" Jessila, snapped losing her temper…."Oops."

"If you lot are trying to tick us off, you're doing a very good job!" Michael snapped.

"Are there, any other Delia we should know about!?" Tai snarled.

"Wobba, Wobbuffet!" he stated popping out wearing his own Delia disguise with no skirt. But he did have lipstick.

The two boys gaped, before growling at the three Delia's the one with green eyes face-palming.

"Oh, to heck, with this!" Jesselia snarled pulling out a remote and pressing a button. Suddenly a mechanical arm surged out at Tai.

"Tai, look out!" the real Delia came from seemingly out of nowhere to push him out of the way, getting caught herself.

"DELIA!" Tai shrieked as he watched her get deposited, inside a cage.

"MOM!" Ash shouted, as he, Max and Rosa showed up.

"Let her go!" Tai shouted.

"Alright, just who are,-HUH?! Four, of my mom?!" Ash stated eyes bulging from his head.

"Don't ask Ash, it's just too painful." Michael sighed.

"Don't give us guff it was a good plot!" Jessie snapped.

"So you say, but I say not." James sighed getting bonked on the head from Jessie.

"Rrr! Strinking fear, in the fashion world. With a hideous, nineteen-nineties, hairdo!" Jessie stated regaining composure.

"Hey!" Delia whined.

"Snuffing out, good dreams of mommy with nightmares." James stated.

"So, you won't be sleeping for eternity!" Meowth added.

"Blazing Destruction, across the Sky! Jessie!"

"Thunderous strength, that quakes the earth! I am James!"

"Wisdom deeper than da sea Meowth!" and with that they tore away their Delia costumes.

"Remember this name Team Rocket!"

"Wobuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" the group shouted,

"Pipi-kachu!" Pikachu confirmed.

"Rrraaauurio!" Rio stated.

"Let my mother, go right now!" Ash snarled.

"Awww, wook-it dat, widdle twerp wants his mommy back!" Jessie mocked.

"How Precious!" James sneered. "tell you what Twerp, give us Pikachu and Aura 001 and you can have mommy back!"

"Ash, don't do it!" Delia shouted. She was suddenly captivated however, by a blue glow Ash felt it too he turned to his horror it was happening again.

"YOU, IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" he shrieked at Team Rocket. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let her go and run as fast as you can!"

"Team Rocket, who had been cowering in fear nodded and started lowering the cage but that wasn't good enough for Tai who used the now lowered cage as a platform to get higher and summoned powerful claws to slice down the Balloon. Team Rocket screamed in fear as the balloon was cut in two they were unscathed however.

"The Halves are symmetrical…" Jessie whimpered as she held onto James.

With a cry they fell hitting the ground, groaning they sat up seeing Tai stare menacingly at them.

"Tai, stop!" Delia shouted rushing between them. The cage had been broken up when Tai sliced the balloon. "Look at me, I'm alright!"

"Mom, be careful!" Ash shouted,

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

Delia, inched closer to Tai who tensed up. "I know, why, you're upset. Ash explained everything, but it's alright, I'm not upset. I know it was an accident." She replied getting right up to him.

"Tai, don't lose control…." Ash muttered.

"Pika…" Pikachu added.

"Raaauuuu." Rio muttered clinging to Rosa.

"It'll be okay Rio…" she muttered.

Delia lifted her hand making Tai flinch and snarl, she continued more slowly. Eventually she placed her hand on the side of Tai's face making him freeze, but relax. "It's alright, I'm going to be here for you and Ash, no matter what. I promise." Delia assured.

Slowly Tai lifted his hands Ash gasped in fear, however the claws faded he sighed in relief as Tai's own hand's cupped Delia's "Mommy." He muttered Delia smiled. It registered in his mind just what he had said, "Delia I-"

"You can, call me that." Delia replied pulling him into a soft hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Tai smiled hugging her back. "_That's more like it."_

"Hey! Did you forget, we were, over here?!" Jessie shouted.

"Do you mind, we're having a moment!" Tai snapped.

Ash stepped ahead of them. "I'll take care of this, Pikachu try an Electro ball, Thunderbolt combo!"

"Pika!" he stated leaping off Ash's shoulder. "PIKKKAAAAAAAAAA, PIKAAAA, PIKAAAAA, PIKAAAAA!" the electricity crackled in the air as Pikachu charged electricity in his cheeks and concentrated it on his tail. "PIKAAAAAAAAA!"

"EEEEKK!" Team Rocket screamed.

"I want my mommy!" James cried.

"ME TOO!" Jessie shouted,

"MEOWTH!" Meowth stated.

"WOBBAAAAA!" he stated, crying waterfall tears.

"CHUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIII!" Pikachu shouted unleashing the attack which swirled up like an angry Dragon type before striking Team Rocket.

_**KABOOOM!**_

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they flew into the sky.

"Wobbuffet!" _Ding!_

"Bye, bye, Team Rocket!" Rosa mocked.

"Be sure, to let the door hit you on the way out!" Max added.

Tai, stared at the sky with a slight smirk. However, his vision started, to blur. He sniffed instantly hugging Delia and bawling full force into her chest.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Delia stated surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tai wailed.

"Tai, it's alright, I promise you!" Delia stated Ash watched with a heavy heart. He could feel pain rising in his chest as Tai continued to cry, his own eyes started to water.

"IT'S MY FAULT, HE'S LIKE THIS! I WAS STUPID AND DIDN'T WARN HIM ABOUT THIS STUFF. HE'S HURTING CAUSE OF ME!" and with that Ash started to cry as well Delia held out her arm and Ash hugged her as well. The others watched sadly as they both cried, embraced by Delia.

"Pikapi," Pikachu muttered sadly.

"Rrruau." Rio whimpered tail drooping.

**XD XD XD**

"Tai, maybe going home with mom is a good idea, you need a break. Don't you think?" Ash asked as they were saying goodbye to Delia at the port.

Tai shook his head vigorously. "No way! I'm sorry about the way I've been-"

"Tai!" Delia and Ash snapped at him.

"Sorry. What I mean is, I don't want to go, I wanna stay and help with Cipher. I just have to get stronger that's all. If I don't help you guys, I'll never forgive myself! You understand right?"

"Of course, Ash, take good care of your brother." Delia stated.

"Definitely!" Ash stated, as the three hugged.

"Ash, Tai, I'll see you soon. And change your, you-know-what every day." Both boys visibly flinched.

"MOM!" they shouted at the same time.

"Aww, how cute, look how in sync they are." Rosa cooed as Michael and Max watched with a smile.

"Bye mom." Ash called.

"Bye, bye." Tai muttered they waved as she left. The Boat eventually left as well and once it was in the distance; who should come up panting? None other, than, Professor Oak, himself!

"Pant, gasp, uuuhhhh Ash, your mother? Where is she!?" he stated.

"You, just, missed her Professor. She went back home." Ash replied.

"WAAAAHHHHAA!?" Oak freaked, "She's where you get it from! Indefinitely! YOU TOO!" Oak stated pointing at Tai who blinked pointing at himself and with that Oak ran off to find another boat.

"Someday, huh?" Tai asked.

"Yup!" Ash replied with a grin.

* * *

**_READ AND REIVEW!_**


End file.
